


Last Dance with Cranky the Crane

by LibraOnFire



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fear, M/M, Other, Thomas the Tank Engine - Freeform, What Have I Done, blatant misuse of other published characters' personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraOnFire/pseuds/LibraOnFire
Summary: Thomas has important cargo to pick up from Brendam Docks but he's not going to let Cranky ruin his day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this whatsoever, but I refuse to apologize for it!

At Tidmouth Shed, Thomas woke up slowly, a half-remembered dream puffing away to join the thin clouds that sat low on the horizon of a kaleidoscope dawn. He yawned widely, letting the low heat of the banked coals in his firebox emanate through him. A hiss and whoosh from the stall next to him announced Percy's imminent departure, and by the time his firebox was filled and his boiler was bubbling, Thomas had said his good-byes to the little green engine. The high familiar tone of Percy's farewell whistle faded as Thomas watched him chug away to deliver the mail to the Island of Sodor's residents.

Thomas was a Very Useful Engine, and today, he had quite an important run to Brendam Docks. He'd be picking up a special delivery for Sir Topham Hatt himself! He felt very proud as he waited patiently for some Workers to get him shiny and ready. Soon, Thomas was chuffing cheerily away down the tracks, his coal-car and a flatcar rattling along behind him. In almost no time, Thomas steamed through Knapford Station with a cheeky grin and made Gordon nearly jump off the rails when he whistled loudly in passing. Thomas laughed and laughed as he sped away around the bend, his heart as light as the steam puffing out of his smoke-stack.

Wellsworth Station was lively and Thomas was pleased to get through so quickly. It seemed that things were going smoothly for once and for that, Thomas was glad. He was in such a good mood that he even slowed down going by Suddery, to let the Shy Young Man that worked in the goods yard get a good look at his light blue engine and the yellow number 1 on his boiler sides. But if there was one thing on the entire island that could snatch a good mood from anyone, it was Cranky, and Thomas decided not to give the crane a reason to bother him today. As a precaution, he figured he'd better be on his best behavior, so Thomas slowed down even more as he drew closer to Brendam Docks. 

Steam whooshed and hissed from underneath him as he carefully entered the Docks. He could hear Salty and Charlie chuffing and chuckling down the way, the sound muffled by the call of seagulls and the crash of waves. It was very busy here today, with many Workers loading and unloading freight, and Drivers calling back and forth to each other about which Lines would be best for this or that delivery. Thomas tried not to puff too proudly as he rolled along the tracks, but he couldn't help the hiss of steam and squeak of his brakes as he lined up for freight, nor the shout of his Driver offering to assist a Worker with a large wooden crate. 

“I see they're letting anyone in here these days,” came a voice from overhead. 

Thomas plastered on his politest smile and looked up. “Good morning, Cranky. I'm here to--”

“Nobody asked, or cares, why you're here, Thomas!” snarled Cranky, squeaking as he swiveled to glare down at the blue engine. “Get out of my Dock as soon as possible, idiot steam engine!”

Thomas's cheeks flushed angrily but he kept the hiss of his steam in check and tried to ignore the crane. He kept his mouth shut, too. Didn't he tell himself that he wouldn't let Cranky bother him today? Everyone seemed to be carrying on as if they couldn't hear the crane's cruel words, or else didn't have the nerve to intervene. Thomas's pistons trembled with the effort of restraining the urge to speed away. 

“Tell me, Thomas, do you work hard to be a Very Annoying Engine?” Cranky said silkily. It was as if his voice was on some secret octave that only Thomas could pick up, woven in under the clamor of the Docks. “Or does it come naturally to you?” 

Thomas was horrified to feel the sting of tears in his eyes and he looked up at Cranky just in time for the crane to swing away in the opposite direction. Just then, his Driver climbed up into the cab and Thomas was quickly chugging away. He hadn't even seen what his load looked like, or noticed it being strapped down to the flat freight car behind him.

He could barely see as he flew through the countryside toward Sir Topham Hatt's estate, but by the time he'd been turned back around, Thomas promised himself that he'd settle the Cranky problem once and for all. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

At half past eight that night, Thomas rolled to a stop at Brendam Docks. This time, he let the whoosh of steam push out of him with no regard for who might be offended by it. 

“Good evening, Creaky!” Thomas called loudly, not feeling that this was a good evening at all, but hoping to mend some bridges. The crane spun slowly around and Thomas could see Cranky's black glittering eyes and pale face in the moonlight.

“Back for more, are you, Thomas?”

Thomas gulped, surprised at the low, silky tone that carried closer with almost no other noises to hinder it. It was as if Creaky were right next to him instead of 50 feet in the air. 

“I just want to ask you one question, Cranky.”

“If it's about that Shy Young Man in the goods yard, then yes, everyone _does_ already know that he fancies you.” Cranky said icily. He stared down at Thomas with a sneer. “Now get out of my sight.”

Confusion left Thomas staring blankly up at Cranky. “Wait, what?”

“I said, get out of my sight, you moron!” Cranky roared, dropping his hook-and-line with a crash right next to Thomas. 

Frightened, Thomas steamed forward automatically to avoid it and bumped into a buffer stop. He looked up at the crane disbelievingly. “Cranky,” he whispered hoarsely. “What is wrong with you?!” 

Cranky looked shocked at that but didn't say a word. He retracted his hook-and-line and spun back around. Thomas couldn't help staring. And then, a thought flew into his funnel. 

“Cranky?” Thomas called softly. “Do you think I fancy the Shy Young Man?” He swallowed thickly. “Are you... _jealous_?”

A bitter snippet of a laugh wafted down through the dim and nearly broke Thomas's heart. He knew basically nothing of this hard-working crane, except that he was, appropriately, Cranky. Was there more to the snarky, sarcastic, acidic crane than he expected? Was he willing to find out? Thomas sighed heavily and realized that he already cared more about the crane than he liked to admit. Maybe he was willing to try to work things out with Cranky after all, except now he needed to approach it from a different angle. 

“Listen, Cranky, I know you don't want my pity or my sympathy.” A snort gave him pause, but he continued bravely. “I don't fancy the Shy Young Man, Cranky. I...I fancy _you_.” 

Thomas watched as Cranky slowly spun back around to face him. He licked his lips nervously, wondering if he'd finally said the right thing. He almost didn't notice the snake-like unwinding of Cranky's hook-and-line until it was wrapped securely around his middle. Without a word of warning, he was lifted up from the railway, and he gave a choked little whimper as he glided upward. 

His wheels wobbled, free of the tracks, the air whistling all around him. It was liberating. It was exciting. It was... _erotic_. Thomas felt himself blushing, little puffs of steam escaping him, his pistons pumping forward of their own volition. His firebox crackled and his boiler bubbled with arousal. Thomas bit back a moan of ecstasy when he felt how tightly Cranky held him aloft. 

“Little steamie,” Cranky whispered softly when Thomas was mere feet from his face. “You came here to confess your devotion to me?” 

“Yes,” Thomas gasped. “I want you. I didn't realize it until tonight, but I do.” Cranky drew him closer and Thomas trembled. Would this be their first kiss?

“And what did you think would happen?” Cranky purred, eyes narrowing to onyx slits. Thomas shivered in the cool night air, something like fear starting to swirl inside him. “Did you think I'd return your ardor?” Cranky lifted Thomas higher and brought their faces mere inches apart. He let his lips brush against the steam engine's cheek as he growled, “Did you think I would _fuck_ you?”

“No, Cranky, I--”

The crane swung him away suddenly, Thomas's cry lost on the wind and waves below them. 

“Stupid steam engine,” Cranky snarled. “You say you want me in one breath and deny your intentions in the next. You're a Child and you know nothing about desire.” 

“Cranky!” Thomas cried fearfully. “Please!” He couldn't help it. Steam rose from his boiler and swirled out from beneath him. His fear and lust were somehow intertwined and he didn't know the words to express it to the crane. “Please!” he called again, biting back a sob of desire and distress, hoping Cranky would understand. 

The line wound around him, squeezing painfully and this time, Thomas couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him. He could feel his steam running short, felt himself getting light-headed, and he cried out wordlessly. There was a rush of wind and Thomas found Cranky's face quite suddenly coming into focus again. “I want you,” Thomas declared brokenly. “Please, please, please....” 

Cranky stared unfeelingly into Thomas's eyes as they rolled up into his head. “Fine,” Cranky whispered at last, the blue steam engine unresponsive in his grip. He carefully brought Thomas closer and held him still to place a chaste kiss against Thomas's slack lips. The blue steam engine shuddered and the firebox gave a fizzle. No more steam rolled out from under the wheels. Cranky swung his arm out over the water and with a hiss, released his hook-and-line. He watched, eyes cold and blank, as Thomas fell into the ocean with a splash. Cranky watched until dawn, long after Thomas had disappeared from sight. 

The sun rose on Brendam Docks, spreading delicate gold light over everything in the yard. Cranky could hear the whistle of a steam engine coming down the line and smiled to himself. He spun around to catch sight of a worried little green steam engine approaching. 

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
